The present disclosure relates to an interface portable lapdesk for organizing and securing of wireless computer peripherals.
With recent developments of display devices and network devices, a computer can be connected to a television (TV), allowing any tasks or operations performed online through the Internet to be viewed on a large TV screen. Additionally, an Internet TV is integrated with an internal computer and/or an internal wireless transceiver to connect to the Internet. The Internet TV allows for a user to view online contents on the large TV screen. The capability of the computer to connect to the TV and the Internet enables the user to experience the Internet TV. For example, the user can browse the Internet and view online contents from a third party hosting site in a living room while lying on a sofa.
For the user to fully utilize and experience the Internet TV, it is useful to have wireless computer peripherals (WCPs) interfacing with the Internet TV. The WCPs are wireless input and output devices for the computer such as a wireless keyboard, mouse, track ball, joy stick, camera, microphone, printer, speaker, and etc. By using the WCPs, the user can conveniently perform operations on the Internet TV without wires that limit the user's mobility and cause inconvenience to the user.